uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Grandpa (Character)
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Sunglasses= - Butt= - Angry= - No Stache= }} - Outfits ▾= - Themed▾= - Pioneer= - Parka= - Drag= }} - Underwear▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= }} - Suits▾= - News= - Funeral= }} - WorkOut▾= - Gym= - Hiker= - Leg Wrestler= - Robe= - Chicken Man= }} }} - Themes ▾= - Music ▾= - Hip Hop= - Rock= - Metal= }} - Creepy▾= - Kev's World= - Spider= - Skeleton= - Beastoid= }} - Symbolism▾= - Angel= - Devil= }} - Aquatic▾= - Fish▾= - Big= - Normal= - Small= }} - Other▾= - Crab= - Octopus= - Jellyfish= }} - Mermaid= }} }} - Misc. ▾= - Game Piece= - Distress= - Origami= - Exploding= - Ghostbuster= }} }} |caption= "Good Morning!" |aliases= Bobo (in Nickname) |birthday = April 1st |haircolor= Light Red Brown |eyecolor= Black, Blue/Turquoise |gender= Male |friends = Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Belly Bag, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger |occupation= Helping to solve all of the kids in the world's problems |residence= The UG RV |interests= Helping Children Peanut Butter Saying "Good Morning" Going on silly and zany adventures |fears= The Dark |others= Everyone's Uncle and Grandpa|voiced by = Peter Browngardt}} Uncle Larry Grandpa is the main character of the series Uncle Grandpa. He is everyone in the world's uncle and grandpa at the same time. He goes around helping children who have usually never heard of him. The children do not appreciate his help at first, but then realize the great adventures they have with him. He is voiced by Peter Browngardt. Physical Appearance He is a short older adult who wears black overalls with rainbow shoulder straps, a white collar shirt, and a blue propeller hat that sits on top of his head (which has a prominent lump). He also has a brown mustache, with a tooth sticking out of it, and a large chin. He also wears a talking red fanny pack, known as Belly Bag. Personality Uncle Grandpa is very cheery, and is for the majority of the time happy. He likes to help others, especially his friends, and mainly helps kids around the world. Uncle Grandpa seems to have a different array of magical powers, that range from time travelling and making clones of himself. Uncle Grandpa is always using these magical powers, with the assistance of his Belly Bag of course. At first Uncle Grandpa's plans seem dumb, but in the end his plans work out in his favor and he always gets the job done. Relationships *Mr. Gus - Mr. Gus is Uncle Grandpa's bodyguard. He is always there to look out for him and is supposed to do whatever he wants him to do. Mr. Gus doesn't always agree with what Uncle Grandpa says and does, but he is always there for his Uncle and Grandpa when he needs it the most. *Pizza Steve - Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are great friends. Uncle Grandpa always believes all of the lies that Pizza Steve tells him no matter how ridiculous they may be. Even when it has already been proven to Uncle Grandpa that Pizza Steve is wrong, he still tends to believe everything he says. Pizza Steve has on occasion gone out of his way to help Uncle Grandpa, but he can also exhibit selfishness and lack of care for his Uncle and Grandpa. Regardless of how Pizza Steve may act, Uncle Grandpa will always love him and hold him in high regard. *Belly Bag - If Uncle Grandpa ever needs anything, Belly Bag is sure to have it. All Uncle Grandpa needs to do is just reach into Belly Bag and take it out. Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag have been together ever since they were babies. The two of them are great friends. They may not always see eye to eye, but unlike Mr. Gus who will tell Uncle Grandpa straight up, Belly Bag takes a passive approach to his constructive criticism of Uncle Grandpa's actions. *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger - Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is one of Uncle Grandpa's best friends and also acts as a form of transportation for him when he is not using the RV. Whenever him and the others get into some serious trouble, she is usually the one to come and clean up their mess. Abilities and Traits Uncle Grandpa has the ability to make clones of himself. His clones only appear without showing how he made them. So it is unknown how he does it. Uncle Grandpa has shown to had the ability to remove parts of his body and make them move on their own. He has removed his head from his body and seems to have a large variety of other heads and bodies of himself in his room. He has also been seen removing his nose in the episode "Belly Bros" and has been seen with a drawer full of noses in his room too. Uncle Grandpa has also been shown to have wizard powers in the episodes "Belly Bros" and "Tiger Trails". Uncle Grandpa will put on a wizard hat and cloak, and can make lightning come out of his hands. Gallery Trivia *In the pilot and "Secret Mountain Uncle Grandpa", he has hairy legs, flab over his eyes, bags under his eyes, and an "X" on his chin. *In the pilot episodes, Uncle Grandpa's propeller beanie hat used to be red, blue and yellow striped, but when the show was picked up, his propeller beanie hat is now completely blue. *It's possible that Uncle Grandpa isn't human. *Uncle Grandpa's catchphrase is "Good morning!" *As revealed in the episode "Nickname", Uncle Grandpa's nickname is "Bobo" *As shown in "Uncle Grandpa For a Day", Uncle Grandpa is very addicted to peanut butter, even singing a song about peanut butter. *If he is everyone's Uncle Grandpa, that means that he is his own Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa has magical powers, and can pull anything out of Belly Bag to help him. *He is the only person that acknowledges Pizza Steve's bragging, and seems to believe in the false claims Pizza Steve usually makes. *In Locked Out , it is shown that he can walk on water and go into space, this is also seen in the episode Tiger Trails. *Uncle Grandpa likes to eat books and homework, as seen in the short after Brain Game and in Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework!. *It is obvious Uncle Grandpa is able to make many copies and doppelgangers of himself. In fact, these doppelgangers might actually take personalities of their own on. There are a few known Uncle Grandpa doppelgangers so far and they are: **Emperor Krell from "Space Emperor", **Funny Face Head from "Funny Face", **Uncle Grandpa's Babysitter from "Uncle Grandpa Sitter", **Auntie Grandpa from "Jorts", *Uncle Grandpa has apparently been in a state prison before and escaped as told in Charlie Burgers. *Uncle Grandpa's "Mr. Gus is Green" song segment of Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics is a parody of the look and style of G. G. Allin. *As revealed in "Aunt Grandma" his middle name is Larry. *As revealed in "Grounded", he is allergic to windows. Appearances Episodes *"Belly Bros" *"Tiger Trails" *"Space Emperor" *"Funny Face" *"Moustache Cream" *"Nickname" *"Driver's Test" *"Uncle Grandpa Sitter" *"Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework!" *"Uncle Grandpa for a Day" *"Afraid of the Dark" *"Treasure Map" *"Locked Out" *"Jorts" *"Brain Game" *"Mystery Noise" *"Charlie Burgers" *"Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Perfect Kid" *"Big in Japan" *"Leg Wrestle" *"Future Pizza" *"More Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Viewer Special" *"Bad Morning" *"Prank Wars" *"1992 Called" *"Bezt Frends" *"Food Truck" *"Hide and Seek" *"The History of Wrestling" *"Sick Bag" *"Vacation" *"Aunt Grandma" *"Grounded" Shorts *"Slice of Life with Pizza Steve" *"Tiger Talk" *"Fishing with Uncle Grandpa" *"Uncle Grandpa Changes a Light Bulb" *"Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy" *"Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics" *"The Legend of the Beardman: The Nighttime Tickler" *"UG Rap Attack" *"Board Game Night" *"E-Mail the Duck" *"Uncle Grandpa Cooks a Burrito" *"Shave Time" *"Ghost Math" *"Bubble Trouble" *"Scary Cyborg Guy" Quotes *"Good Morning." *"I wonder what Uncle Grandpa has in store for us today. Wait a minute ... I'm Uncle Grandpa." *"NO SHADE TIPPING!" *"Yep, sounds about right." *"No, I said, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, not Giant Realistic Flying Dolphin." *"Wait a minute ... No cheese?" *"I wonder where Giant Realistic Flying Tiger went looking this beautiful." *"I'm your Uncle Grandpa." *"That's right, everyone in the world's uncle and grandpa is here." *"I wonder what's going on over there." *'UG: '"Is he still looking?" 'Mummy: '"No." 'UG: '"Then TAG! You're it" *'HS: "'You some kind of wizard?" 'UG: "'No." *"Hey! No one needs to babysit me! I'm older than all of you!" *"Pizza Steve, how could you?! I've lost all respect for you." *"BAD MORNING!" *"Cooking a Burrito." Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Human Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Male Characters